Son
by DeathswrdNinja
Summary: Gannondorf's Son seeks revenge for the murder of his family and his mother. Rated T
1. Seeing the Pain

(( Hello! This is my FIRST story so tell me ANYTHING is wrong, ill accept anyones thoughts. Okay the story is best IN the zelda universe. Its set BEFORE OoT and BEFORE Link was found by the Great Duku tree. It does involve Gannon and as it progess it will get into OoT in like a background like area. With the time thing its kinda after Link destroyed gannon but he doesnt deciced to go back because Gannons son is after him too, and he might oppose a threat to Zelda so he needs to die. If you have any suggestions to the story im completly open minded to your suggestions ))

Son

Chapter 1, Part 1

In the forest a boy walks, alone. He's badly beaten, he seems lost… His sword scratches a path behind him as he walks, a scar freshly made on his right eye bleeds. He looks up; to the sky seeing the days go past thinking that's the last time he'll see it go by. It seemed that everything was passing him by quickly and the gods wouldn't take him in their hands, like they left him there to rot. He falls to the ground grasping the earth within his hand. "Damn he breathes hard thinking of the burden he carries in his blood. "Damn him…" he begins to cry, but he doesn't cry tears. He cries blood. The blood of the fallen he couldn't help, he watched as his own father slaughtered the ones he cared for. He couldn't stop him; he felt like they cut off his legs and told him to walk. He couldn't do anything about the killings. He was just left with a bad memory in the back of his head. His father scarred him so each time he looks at himself, his face…his arm he'll know where he was from. A family of killers, but he luck as changed for a lady from Hyrule finds him on the ground dying. She drops the fresh fruit she was gathering from the forest to help the boy out "Oh my god!" she grasps him. He looks at the woman as if she was his angel, coming to help him get out of the hell his father created. He faints within her arms. He wakes up in a bed reaching for his sword that isn't there. He looks around in shock because he thought he was dead "Hmph" he sighs looking at his arm, its nicely bandaged and his scar, He fells it felling the pain of his people's death. "Where am I?" he thinks looking around the small room. He looks to his left seeing a lit fireplace and some bandages next to it. "Oh I see your up!" a girl turns around to him smiling "Who are you?" "I'm Fiona; my sister helped you out when you were hurt in the forest. What happened to you?" the boy eyes spread thinking of the horrific thoughts of the madness then he turns to the girl. He takes a deep look at her; she looks about 9 years old, blue long hair and a white long dress. She had a light brown look to her and her eyes were blue. "None of your business." He turns away from her laying his head back down on the pillow of the bed facing the wall. "Something wrong?" "Yes." "What is it?" "You're bothering me…" she turns away from him folding her arms "Hmph! If you're going to act like that then fine!" she walks away to the door "Boys are so ignorant!" she opens the door and walks out slamming it. He gets out of bed and fells the scar on his eye again. "I will….kill you….father"


	2. Mothers Necklace

Son

Chapter 1, Part 2 

The boy jumps of from a shocking dream, he dreamt of his mother. He reaches for his neck for the necklace she gave him, it isn't there "Damn it, I must of dropped it when I fell to the ground…" then he thinks of his father .The boy sits up in curiosity to what caused his father to do such a thing. He sits on his bed thinking and the woman whom saved him comes in. He gets out of bed and bows to her "Thank you…" he hesitates "For saving me…" he isn't used to the idea of being saved because he usually saves himself. "Oh you don't have to bow to me! I was just doing what I'm supposed to do." She walks to him slowly "What happened to you" the boy turns his head "I see you don't want to discuss it right now, huh?" "What's your name?" "Chris…" the boy rubs his head felling his black hair medium hair run through his fingers. The woman glazes into his red eyes, lost. She regains her focus and kneels down "Now lets look at your scars, Chris." She kneels to him and he backs away "I…I've looked at them… their fine…" "Oh okay, do you need anything?" "No…" She walks out the window and closes the door. Chris walks to his sword on a table and walks to a nearby window, opens it and jumps it. He ends up in the alley way of the market place in Hryule. The moon shines upon him and he looks deeply within the moon and runs to the center of Hryule. The goes to the gates and is stopped by the corpse of a gate guard "What…happe…" he looks up seeing his father and a little boy. He looks there stunned, seeing his father.

He looks at him and this boy as he raises his arm and smites him down with magic. "Damn him!" He draws his blade then remembers "I…still cant beat…" he continues to watch as he hears his fathers crackling laugh echo through his ears. He watches him ride off and he runs to the boy, looks at him and runs off into the forest. He goes to the stop from when he fell and was found. "Where is it…" he kneels down looking in the grass for a necklace his mother gave him. He sees a shine in the ground and reaches for it. "Found you!" he holds it in his hand tightly and opens the locket on the necklace up. A jingle places and a picture of him and his mother is in it. He looks at the message on the other side.

_Chris, where ever you are and where ever I am. I just want you to know ill always be with you, in physical and spiritual form._

_Mom_

A tear falls from his eyes and drops into the grass. He gets up and closes it necklace and puts it in his pocket. The moon shines brightly as a wolfs howl echoes through the night. "The music of the night…" he sighs as it brings back the memories. The thoughts are quickly broken for skeletons are brought from the ground. About 10 of them surround Chris and he reaches for the blade on his hip. "Damn, I'm surrounded" he sighs…………

Till next time readers!


	3. Staring Death in the Eye

Son

Part 1, Chapter 3

"Staring Death in the Eye"

The skeletons surround Chris holding up there blades high. They begin to laugh at Chris and mocking him. Their crackling laugh echoes through the forest and they walk closer to Chris. Chris holds the hilt of his blade tightly as it rests on his hip and counts 10 of them.

"Damn, that's a lot…" He sighs and mocks them back trying not to show his fear "Come on you bag of bones! Let's go!" -.-; "that was lame..." he thinks to himself.

After hearing Chris's lame remark they charge him full force.

"Alright, here we go!" he draws his blade quickly

He hears one behind him and it lifts his blade and slashes slowly to Chris. Chris turns around and parries the attack and does a quick vertical slash and decapitates the skeleton then cuts it in half downward. Another tries to sneak up on him but Chris quickly turns around and sweeps his leg under him and knocks off the skeletons legs and it begins to fall. While it's falling Chris quickly stabs it in the head, breaking its skull. Maggots quickly scurry out of its skull and Chris turns around seeing a skeleton in his face. He acts quickly while seeing its blade thrust at him and jumps to the left and cuts it in half with a vertical slash then he thinks…

"3 down 8 to g…….gah!" he couldn't finish the sentence because the hilt of a blade its him in the back of the head and he is knocked out.

He wakes up smelling the stench of a rotting corpse and looks beside him.

"AHHH! HOLY SHIT!" he backs himself to a wall "What the duse! Where am I?" He looks around and it seems his locked up. He grabs the iron bars and begins to try to break them. He plants his feet on the bars and pull but his grip gives way and he falls face first into the ground. "Ouch…" he rubs his head "Hey! Let me out of here!" a skeleton walks by and laughs at him "Hey! What are you laughing at you piece of crap!" the skeleton laughs again picking up a rock "Hey! What you do…." BONK! The rock hits his head full force. "HEY! Son of a…" Chris picks up the rock and looks at the skeleton laugh. "Yeah, laugh at this!" he pulls back his arm and the skeleton gives an odd look seeing a rock go towards its face full speed. The rock connects with its eye-socket and knocks his head off clean "Bull's-eye!" he cheers then looks to his side again seeing the rotting corpse and leans his head and gives off an odd look.

He looks at the corpse's eye and looks as a bug run through it and Chris picks up a stick and pokes his eye.

"Boy that's nasty." Then he shrugs

Then he looks at the skeleton look for its head and it finds it and puts it back on. It begins to speak its shutter-talk and the Skeleton opens the gate. "Alright…." Chris shrugs again thinking why he's letting him out and the skeleton grabs his shirt and walks him "Where are we going?" Chris asks the skeleton "Hahahah, to your death!" it laughs at him and it pushes him into a big door. "Halt! Who goes there!" the door-keep asks "I'm escorting our prisoner to our leader to decide his fate!" "Is he prisoner 102?" "No no, try 182" "He's not due till Monday!" "Hey, you do know it is…well umm…MONDAY! You idiot…" "Well sorry! I didn't know!" the gate-keep mumbles some words and opens the gate "Always blaming the gate-keep…." He sighs and watches as the guard take Chris to their leader.

"Whoa, his big." The guard pushes Chris forward and Chris looks at the 10 foot tall skeleton before him "Ah…you…" the leader grabs his scythe by his side and puts the tip of the blade slightly on his head "I would kill you right now, but you seem to be a special case!" its voice echoes throughout his hollow shell of a body. It's deep voice rumbles through the room as he slams the blade of the scythe into the ground by Chris. Chris looks him in the eye.

"Its like looking death in the eye…" he sighs

TO be continued….

Thank you for reading this! If you got any suggestion on my corny jokes or even if you like them! (( it would make me happy… )) just Email me at or leave a reply! Or if you want to say something bad about my story…or even good…you can do that too!


	4. Taking down the Boss

Son

Part1, Chapter 4

"Taking down the boss"

"It was like looking death in the eye," says Chris

The boss lunged his huge scythe into the ground next to Chris. The huge skeletons mouth stretches down and a deep voice escapes out and it runs all through the throne room.

"Chris" it pauses as it rubs his chin "I found you…such an interesting subject" He lets out an hacking cough "Yes…yes…its seems your trying to Escape your Destiny"

Chris gives him an odd look as he tries to stand up "Destiny?" he brushes himself off "What destiny?"

The skeleton puts his foot on the hilt of the scythe and the blade stabs itself into the ground "You must face this Destiny if you like it, you will join your father in his destruction of Hryule. You cannot stop your fate" the skeleton looks at Chris right in the eye.

"Bah, you don't tell me my destiny…you don't tell me anything. I will never join my father, and also about me not able to stop my destiny…watch me…I will stop it by killing my father…and if you want to stop me then go ahead and try. Ill cut you down from where you stand" Chris grabs the hilt of his blade and slides his leg back for a charging blow.

The skeleton lets out a scratchy laugh "Hahahaha! Such a funny boy, you actually think your ready to face Gannondorf? You really think you're able to kill me!" The skeleton stands tall and grabs his scythe and lifts it from the ground with great force "Then you can try little boy, but I don't see you in succeeding"

Chris charges at the massive skeleton and his stopped by the blade of his scythe lunging itself into the ground. He skeleton moves it forward to bury the boy into the ground but stops, lifts the blade, and brings it to his side for a vertical slash. The skeleton moves slowly for this powerful attack and Chris stands his ground. The blade cuts through the wind as it moves forward to completely destroy the boy but the move is quickly dodged with Chris's high agility by jumping back.

The blade gets caught within the walls of the throne room and the skeleton tries to yank it out of its place. Chris sees the chance to put this skeleton to rest and hops on the hilt of the blade and runs up to him. Chris runs up his and to his shoulder and jumps to the skeletons skull and lunges his blade into the forehead of the skeleton. The blade inserts itself into the skull of the skeleton and sends a crack down his face and Chris plants his foot on his forehead and pulls the blade out jumping off his forehead and lands on the ground and plants his sword into it to keep the balance when he impacts the ground.

"How dare you!" The skeleton screams grabbing his head to keep it from falling apart but he fails. The skull breaks apart from his hands and turns into dust slowly running through the skeletons hands.

Chris laughs "And you said I couldn't kill you? Easy…" he mocks the skeletons defeat. Chris watches as the skeleton falls to its knees and lets out a cry for help as it dies and falls to the ground. Skeletons begin to gather around their fallen master "Master! No!" they all say then they turn themselves to Chris and bow.

"You have killed our master…now you are our master"

Chris gives a wild look to their request as a reply "No no, I couldn't possibly do it!"

"We will do anything for our new master" the skeletons wont take no for an answer

"Well, you can take me out of here." Chris smiles

"Yes, yes…of course, Of course…Follow us…" They lead him to a door behind the throne "Open it…it's a ladder behind it…it leads up…"

"Well what do you know, I always thought ladders leaded sideways!" The skeleton doesn't catch Chris's poor humor. Chris opens the rusted door and grabs the ladder and shakes it.

"Is this safe?" Chris asks and turns to the skeletons, and then they nod. Chris then begins to climb up the ladder and looks out of the hole. "Holy smokes…" Chris sees his father fortress ahead of him. He begins to think of the sorrow Gannondorf caused him by killing their whole village and his mother and Chris grinds his teeth and sends his fist into the ground. By doing that the ladder shakes a bit "Whoa…better not do that again," Chris says sighing some. He climbs out of the hole and grips his sword tightly…Revenge…is all that was running through Chris's mind as he ran towards the Fortress.

((Sorry about my poor humor on the last Chapter folks…Really sorry.))

Till next time Readers!

On the Next Episode Chris meets his father!


End file.
